


代价

by littlesnaketold



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chinese Language, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesnaketold/pseuds/littlesnaketold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>校园生活如果太过平淡无奇未免太糟蹋自己的青春了，同屋的THOR被STEVE拉去了健身房，于是没人好捉弄的LOKI跑到隔壁房间去找乐子.........</p>
            </blockquote>





	代价

校园生活如果太过平淡无奇未免太糟蹋自己的青春了，

同屋的THOR被STEVE拉去了健身房，

于是没人好捉弄的LOKI跑到隔壁房间去找乐子........

不过不巧的是TONY这个骚包不知道跑到哪儿去疯玩了，

留下蹲在上铺一角的CLINT抱着一堆饼干警惕地看着他：

“就算泥有一根银舌头，也憋想从窝这里拿到一块饼干！”

“切~ 我还不想要咧！还有，吃东西的时候不要说话，会喷出来，好恶心.......”

LOKI哼了一声，退出门口。

忽然看到对面一个小个子抱着一堆衣服吭吭哧哧地走过来，

哦原来是CHARLES ~

好吧，今天就玩CHARLES吧~~EHEHEHEHEHEH

“哎呦，CHARLES你亲自洗衣服啊，真辛苦！”

“哈哈，就当是锻炼身体嘛，”CHARLES腼腆地笑了笑，内心OS：你以为我不知道你心里在想什么吗，才不上你的当呢 

TONY不在的时候，CHARLES是最好的斗嘴对象

“ERIK也真是的，都不会给你帮帮忙么，是说你们到底攒了多少脏衣服……”LOKI看着那一大堆皱了皱眉头，“这方面THOR就做得特别好，都不用我操心～ 简直是感动美国之最佳好室友BALABALABALA”

“ERIK在学生会每天忙得很，不像THOR那么贤良淑德，也不像THOR那么有时间去健身房，还有一大堆漂亮妹子围着转，什么JANE啊，SIF啊，ANGLE啊，最近连EMMA也经常往健身房跑 ”

“那是我的THOR有魅力！你的ERIK也不差啊，HANK，SEAN，ALEX什么的不是天天都围着他转吗？连PROFESSOR SHAW看到他都笑得一脸褶子 ”

“你的意思是我的ERIK只能吸引男人？”

“并没有，外表这种事情是强求不来的，

我的THOR只不过是个子高了点

肌肉多了点

性格温柔了点

人缘好了一点而已～～ ”

“What the hell.................我的ERIK也不是狗不理好嘛！！！”

“那那那，狗不理什么的可是你自己说的哦，我可什么都没说 ”

“你...................”

“哎呀其实我的THOR也没有很高啦，才6'3"，才比ERIK高了3“而已LOL”

“.............................”

“我的THOR笑起来有点呆，不像ERIK那样笑得几颗牙都数得清”

“.............................”

“我的THOR...............................”

“我的ERIK有一根超大的老二”CHARLES突然冒出这么一句话

“说得就好像我们THOR没有似的，再说了，ERIK的老二我又没见过，谁知道你是不是在吹牛................ ”

“.......................................”

这时候ERIK刚好从外面进来，后面紧跟着THOR和STEVE

CHARLES愤怒地把手里的衣服一股脑儿地扔在地上：

“我就不相信ERIK比不过THOR！！！！！ERIK你把裤子脱下来给他看！！！！”

LOKI幸灾乐祸地乐了：“好啊，ERIK要是敢脱，我就让THOR也脱。”【THOR心说我才不脱呢】

ERIK一脸黑线 ："=口=你这又是闹哪一出啊......................................"

"LOKI不相信你有一根超大的老二！！！"

“CHARLES你...........连这也要比吗...........................”

“你少废话！！！！！！！！！！！！”

嗤啦..........................

ERIK那可怜的裤子就这么牺牲了，比BRUCE那条据说从初中起就开始穿的大裤衩还惨

好吧，好学生ERIK，尽职尽责的学生会长ERIK，就这么在三个人的热辣注视下被扒了裤子..................................

LOKI：“...............嗯..........................是挺大的................好吧，你们赢了THOR我们去吃饭吧，我快要饿死了”说着拉着THOR离开了。

STEVE一副强忍笑忍到快出内伤的表情，脱下外套，递给脸色铁青的ERIK：

“别，别在意.........都是老爷们儿，给，遮一下吧..............我去看看ALEX和SEAN，听说他们从实验室里弄了只兔子回来...............”

“开心了哈？”ERIK盯着CHARLES，露出了标志性的鲨鱼笑............

好人STEVE迅速离开了案发现场，消失在楼梯间

后来据STEVE的室友BUCKY说，他跟STEVE认识了这么多年，从来没见他笑得这么开心过，跟疯了似的，床板子都快给他捶塌了

再后来据知情人士透露，之后的三天里面CHARLES都没有去上课，一直闷在宿舍里不肯出来

再再后来，LOKI度过了一个让他永生难忘的圣诞节，一个最最操蛋的圣诞舞会，他不知道怎么了，在学校的礼堂，当着一千多名师生的面，跳了近一个小时的热辣脱衣舞................


End file.
